


Blood, Sweat & Cheers

by Niall_SonOfApollo



Series: Dress to Impress [1]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheerleaders, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_SonOfApollo/pseuds/Niall_SonOfApollo
Summary: Greg James has had enough of the BBC constantly humiliating him for a few laughs on the radio.After Grimmy shows him how much fun a far too short cheerleading dress can be, he might not mind as much anymore.Inspired by the video ofGreg with the Minnesota Vikings.





	Blood, Sweat & Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> well well well :D
> 
> shit happens, when you are drunk and currently found your way into the BBC R1 fandom somehow ...  
> so yeah, enjoy weird (?) Gremmy almost smut xD
> 
> huge thanks as always to my wonderful Lewis, who has worked as my editor again~  
> without you this would be just a weird jumble of words ❤

Greg was standing blindfolded in a studio at the BBC. He had learned to be very suspicious when the BBC had some ‘great idea' that would be some ‘really good content'. And now there was a security guard in the room with him! What the hell had those idiots thought up this time that warranted a fucking security guard?!

He was still traumatised from that one time the BBC actually made Keith Lemon break into his flat. His heart had stopped when they pulled out the pink dressing gown and the ballerinas out of his closet. Thankfully, everyone assumed they were his ‘girlfriends' and didn't even think of the possibility that they could be Nick Grimshaw’s. He would never have heard the end of it!

Anyway.  Blindfolded in the studio. Scott told him to take his blindfold off.  
When he ripped off the ski glasses there was a group of cheerleaders behind him, cheering for him. They all looked so perfect in their VERY SHORT uniforms and their golden pompoms, all smooth muscles and with their American accent.

‘ _For the love of god!,’_ Greg was silently chanting. Was this really happening?  
When he approached the blonde girl, his voice was still quivering a bit. All of them looked so gorgeous.  
"Hi! We are the Minnesota Vikings cheerleaders," she introduced herself.  
Greg couldn't believe his luck! After everything he had to endure the past months, this really was a nice surprise. The blond girl was babbling on and on and when she said his name, Greg could only answer “Oh my god, yes!”, because honestly? All of them were hot. as. fuck. His mouth just went on autopilot: "Surprised, happy, exited, aroused, yeah, everything." Scott laughed embarrassed in his ear. Not his fault when they brought up these hot babes, really.  
"Thank you so much, this is the best job in the world," he answered Scott on the radio, honest gratefulness in his voice. _Finally,_ something good was happening to him! What could go wrong now? Just in case, he checked with Scott again.  
"There's nothing bad that's gonna happen ... however," Scott’s answer came.  
_‘No. NO NO NO,’_ Greg thought. "What's happening now?" he asked the blond girl, a bit discouraged, apprehension showing on his face.  
"We brought with us an outfit for you," she said, still smiling, like the good cheerleader she was.  
Of course they would make him do this. Of course. ‘ _Take it with humour, old sport,’_ he reminded himself, smiling at her, though he was sure it was looking a bit constrained.

"Great! Okayyy, yeaah," Greg cheered forcefully, trying to pump himself up for the embarrassment he was going to have to endure.  
Scott tried to be helpful by playing a dance tune to motivate him. Greg was going to kill the producer responsible for this.  
_‘Bloody hell_ ,’ he thought, while he was changing behind a whiteboard. A whiteboard. Just to emphasize how ridiculous his situation had become yet AGAIN.  
  
"Oh god, this is going to be good!" Scott read out a comment from the BBC listeners.  
"Alright," Greg told Scott in a shaky voice. This dress was very, VERY short.  
Jesus Christ, what did they make him do again. His underwear was hardly appropriate for these kind of skirts. The dress was barely covering his pants. Thank god he had chosen the short briefs today...

He really didn't want to reveal himself and Scott was not helping with his weird questions about the whiteboard and the length of his dress. "It's not a great first impression, is it?" Greg asked Scott weakly, peeking out from behind the whiteboard.  
When Greg stepped out from behind the makeshift dressing room, Scott just exclaimed "Oh my good lord! That's a short skirt!"

_‘Thanks for pointing that out. I hadn't noticed,’_ Greg thought behind gritted teeth that hopefully no one took notice of. "What is this job, actually what is this life?" Greg asked helplessly.  
Really now, what was this job even ...

Thankfully the first cheerleader he talked to was gracious, looking him up and down and telling him he looked great. ‘ _At least something_ ,’ Greg thought.  
Interviewing them about their job in this outfit felt wrong though, very wrong. He had never been so uncomfortable and stiff during an interview and he was worried about the listeners and viewers noticing.  
What was he doing again? Why was he doing this? And what had his producer been thinking?!  
Jesus Christ, these girls were athletic! One told him, that they danced for 3 hours.

He wasn't feeling more comfortable over time but at least the ladies liked him in this, which was good? Scott was again not helping. ‘ _Smile and wave_ ,’ Greg thought to himself.  
I couldn't be more painful than the Keith Lemon incidence after all...

Then he had to learn dance moves. Greg wasn't a bad dancer per se, but cheerleading was really not one of his strong suits... oh he was behaving like a fool, but at least he was looking the part as well.

When he had to do the high-V, Scott disconnected for a short second from his com and Greg was left alone.  
_‘This is weird_ ,’ he thought. Had something gone wrong? Was there a technical error that would save him from this complete humiliation?  
When Scott reconnected he just said “Grimmy called in for you, apparently to cheer you on.”  
_‘Ohh boy_ ,’ Greg thought. Just when he had thought that this situation couldn't possibly be worse. Naturally, no one at the station knew about the... rather unprofessional but very enjoyable _physical activities_ Greg and Grimmy liked to engage in, and Greg would like to keep it that way, thank you very much. If anyone would find out about their relationship, they would never hear the end of it.  
"Hiya. I just wanted to cheer you on a bit. Doing good there," Grimmy said. The connection was bad, so he probably just called the station.  
_‘No. NO. NOOO_ ,’ Greg thought, slightly blushing and hoping the girls wouldn't see it or hopefully attribute it to his dancing position, if they did notice.  
Since Greg still had to get down the cheer-routine, he couldn't reply directly.  
Scott was laughing again on the other end.

When he had finished ridiculing himself, he talked a bit to the girls and then left the room with his dress still on, his normal clothes on his arm. Thankfully, no one was walking around this area at the moment. He just wanted to change in the next restroom in peace.

When he entered the toilet a firm hand grabbed him on the biceps. Thankfully, Greg wasn’t so easily spooked, so he just froze and kept his clothes pressed to his body.  
"You look incredibly hot in this outfit," a voice growled into his left ear.  
"Nicolas," Greg said in a small voice, choking a little. What was Grimmy doing here?  
When he had heard his voice in his earbuds back in the studio, his underpants had grown tighter at the thought of Grimmy watching him live on camera. And he had even come back to the station just for Greg… it was giving him a bit of a power rush.  
"Yes, my love," Nick purred beside him, dragging him into a stall.  
Greg swallowed hard, Goosebumps popping up on his skin.  
Grimmy had one hand on Greg’s exposed leg and the other pulled up his skirt slowly.  
The only thing he could see in his eyes was hunger, a feral hunger, which – paired with the ridiculous Leo print he was wearing – almost made Greg want to laugh.  
"You look gorgeous," Grimmy purred, holding eye contact with Greg, while slowly sliding his hand up Greg’s leg. The contact made Greg shiver.  
He wasn't used to be looked at like this. Most of the time, Grimmy was more of a needy and domestic type, but if wearing a cheerleading outfit brought out this animal, Greg would definitely keep it. When Grimmy moved in, Greg closed his eyes, anticipating a filthy, hot kiss, but Grimmy went directly for his collarbone, palming Greg’s hard-on in his too tight underwear under the skirt. Greg moaned. Good god, the snug fitting fabric of the dress made him very aware of his nipples becoming hard buds, most likely very visible under the dress.  
"Fuck, look at you. I just want to eat you up," Grimmy breathed hotly in his ear. Greg shivered, his knees gradually becoming weaker.  
"Nicolas, not here," he breathed out, his voice not sounding convincing even to himself.  
But any protest was quickly forgotten when Grimmy noticed Greg’s hardening nipples and pinched both of them with a wicked smile before letting one hand wander further down into Greg pants.

"Ts, ts, ts. Gregory. A princess always gets what she wants," Nick breathed in Greg’s ear and slowly slid down in front of him, dragging Greg’s underpants down with him.  
"Look. At. You," Grimmy punctuated each word, while purposefully smoothing out Greg’s skirt over his erection, "how positively filthy your prick looks under this skirt."  
Greg let out a shaky breath. To say that this wasn't turning him on would have been a massive lie. Dress or no dress, Grimmy on his knees in front of him was always a turn on.  
Greg looked down at Grimmy, who was staring at his tented dress with hooded eyes, licking his lips.

Greg groaned. Why was his boyfriend so hot? Leo print should never ever look this hot on anyone.  
Grimmy flipped up the skirt and moved in. Oh god, how filthy that looked. Like in some kind of American high school porno or something. When Grimmy’s tongue touched Greg’s dick, Greg threw all logical thoughts and manners out of the window.  
He was wearing a cheerleading dress? Whatever! A co-worker could come in any second?  
Who the fuck did even care!  
Soon he had to try to balance his weight leaning on the wall, since his knees were almost giving out completely.  
Grimmy really knew how to get him. He was sucking him deep into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, pinning his hips down against the wall at first before he finally allowed Greg to fuck into his mouth, hitting his throat. Greg wasn't going to last. Not like this, not in this dress, with Grimmy under his skirt deep throating his length like this.  
"Nick. I'm going to come. Soon," he breathed out between not so silent moans. Feeling Grimmy humming his approval around his dripping cock, he finally came with a suppressed shout down Grimmy’s throat.  
Good god, that was one fast blowjob.

Grimmy, the amazing bastard he was, had of course swallowed all of it, not even leaving a drip sullying his beautiful face. He even licked his lips, while standing up and that would have made Greg slide down the wall with weak knees right away again, if Nick hadn’t kept him upright with a hand on his waist.  
"Someone seems to have enjoyed that," Grimmy said, with an evil smirk on his face. Honestly, what had Greg done to deserve this devil, evil man, pure genius that he loved?  
"I ... that wasn't planned, was it?" Greg panted, trying to catch his breath. Grimmy chuckled.  
"Maybe not by Scott, but once I'd seen you on the website in this dress, I knew," he finished, grinning.  
Greg snorted, defeated. "Well then," he said, moving in for a chaste kiss. "They said I can keep the dress."  
Grimmy’s eyes widened. "Well then, next time you better fuck me wearing that. Or I'll fuck you."  
After groping Greg’s bum playfully, Grimmy whispered "see you at home" conspiratorially in Greg’s ear and left him to his own devices to put himself back together and get back to work.


End file.
